Fire and Gasoline
by ThatWritingBroad
Summary: Sequel to Ghost in the Walls and the second story in the Telford girls saga. The guys are now out, Kerrianne is settled into Charming quite well. She has all these emotions and feelings toward Happy. He feels the same way but he thinks she's to good for him until he really gets to know her. **Season 4 and 5 Spoilers**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. This is a branch off from my story 'Ghost in the Walls' you don't have to read it to understand this story but you should read it anyways. This is a Kerrianne/Happy based story, I love the thought of masculine, tough Happy with petite Kerrianne. Happy is 31 and Kerrianne is about to turn 20. I would like to thank my beta for not only this story but 'Ghost in the Walls' too, Psycho17. Please enjoy. Note about the cover besides Photoshop isn't one of my stregnth and that's as creative as I get for covers is about being in the same room as some but feeling like your in a different place. **

Kerrianne was helping Monica, Gemma and Tara get ready for the guys welcome back party, since they were getting out of prison from a 14 month sentence, her step sister Breanna was suppose too be here by now with her twin sons Levi and Noah, "Kerrianne call Breanna and make sure she's okay." Monica her step mom said, Kerrianne nodded and called her,

Breanna was sitting at the doctor's office with her 7 month old sons, who were running fevers and kept throwing up. She hasn't slept in the past day and neither have the boys, her phone rang she picked it up, "Hey Kerrianne," Breanna said, tiredly,

"Where are ya? The guys are gonna be here in an hour." Kerrianne replied,

"I'm sorry, I should have called earlier, I'm at the doctor's with the boys, there sick, I'm not going to be able to make it."

"Okay, keep me posted,"

"I will. See ya."

"Bye," Kerrianne hung up, "the twins are sick, she's at the doctor." Monica nodded. Kerrianne now lived by herself in an apartment building, they were new apartments and rather nice, she was in the middle of online schooling to become a pediatrician. She still worked at the diner, and made good tips, now that Breanna was a dentist and stopped working there she became the favorite waitress.

"They're here." Someone called out, everyone turned their attention to the bikes pulling in, they stopped half way through the parking lot and were greeted by their old ladies and kids, and if they didn't have that then a crow eater would go to them, Kerrianne's blood started boiling when she saw Happy and a crow eater having fun, did she visit him in prison? Did she write to Happy? Did she put money on his books? No, but Kerrianne did, she really loves the thanks she was given. Kerrianne kept on a smile even though she was incredibly mad.

After their welcome the guys parked their bikes and the party 'started' Juice walked to Kerrianne, "Do you know where Breanna is?" He asked,

"The boys are sick; she's at the doctor with them." Kerrianne replied,

"Where's that?" Kerrianne gave him the address and Juice left to be with his old lady and his twins.

Juice rode to the clinic, he walked in and saw Breanna holding Noah and using her foot to rock the carrier that Levi was in, Juice walked in, he heard his boys cries, and he saw the pleading look in her eyes, she looked up and she smiled at him Juice got Levi out of his carrier and started soothing him. Then the doctor called them back, he checked them out and said they had an ear infection. They signed them a prescription and they were off. Juice went to get the boys medicine while Breanna took them home. When he did get home they fed the boys gave them their medicine and put them to sleep. Breanna sat down, poofed and tired. Juice leaned against the wall, "I got no sleep last night, when one would cry the other would too and I'm so glad your home." Breanna said, Juice smiled and walked to Breanna and sat next to her, he wrapped his arms around her,

"I'm glad to be home," Juice said, Breanna looked at him and smiled, she kissed him,

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Breanna got up and grabbed Juice's hand and lead him to her bedroom.

Kerrianne was talking to a NOMAD, he was about 30, she didn't know his name but out of the corner of her eye she could see Happy with a death glare, so it was worth it, then she saw him and some blonde chick making out, the same one from earlier, Kerrianne excused herself and left.

Happy watched Kerrianne chat up a storm with Jeff, one of the Nomads, probably the biggest dick he has ever met, and that's saying something. He wasn't going to lie he had a thing for Kerrianne, and he didn't want to see her with some asshole, even if it was only for one night. Once he and his normal crow eater started getting friendly Kerrianne left, and Happy followed her. After her car had pulled out of the parking lot, he mounted his bike and followed her. Happy was surprised Kerrianne didn't notice him, once she pulled into a parking lot, he made sure she was inside before he pulled in, he followed her, silently, his years as an enforcer for SOA were starting to pay off. She stopped at a door on the 4th and top floor; she unlocked it and walked in. Happy walked down the hall and outside her door unsure of what he was going to say to her. After 5 minutes of debating in his head, he looked through her peep hole, she was sitting on her couch in a black tank top, plaid sleeping pants and she had a beer in her hand, Happy's kind of woman.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat next to her, "What do ya want?" she hissed,

"To talk." He said, "why'd you leave?"

"Not up for a party tonight."

"Why?"

"Didn't really feel like seeing ya with another girl." Happy smirked,

"Why didn't you talk to me? This isn't some book where the guy chases after the chick no matter how many times she pushes away, both people have to make an effort,"

"I know, but what if people looked at me and whispered? What if you rejected me?"

"All your saying is what if. My dear, you'll never know until you try." Kerrianne smiled and sat her beer on the table.

"Fair enough. Why'd you follow me?"

"You're the only one I wanted to see tonight," Kerrianne laughed, and rested her head on the couch, she didn't know what to do right now, should she make a move or not? If she does, she seems loose, if she doesn't she seems prude.

From where Happy was sitting he had a perfect view of Kerrianne's boobs and he enjoyed the view, she looked at him.

Kerrianne decided to go for it, at this point, she didn't really care what happened, she just wanted Happy. Weather it was just for one night or a life time, she wanted him. She looked at him and took his face his face in her hands and kissed him, it was a passionate kiss. To Happy Kerrianne had the softest lips, they were smooth and made him go all tingly inside, what was this feeling the killer was experiencing? Was it- no it couldn't be the 'L word' that wasn't it, but maybe it was.

Soon enough Kerrianne was straddling Happy and his hands were firmly on her hips, right now Kerrianne only knew one thing, she was going to be in for a fun night.

Kerrianne woke up in her room, only in Happy's shirt. Happy had his arm around her, and she was pressed to his chest, she wiggled from his grip and got up, she put on some clean underwear and walked to the kitchen she started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter, soon Happy came out, completely dressed, with his cut in his hand, "I have to go give me my shirt," she smiled,

"You're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands," she joked,

"If you don't give it to me, then that can be arranged, now give me my fucking t shirt." He said, rudely, Kerrianne's happiness was just crushed, she took off his shirt and threw it at him,

"Ya didn't have to be such a dick about it." She mumbled, he put on his shirt and his cut; he walked to her, and titled her head up with his thumb and pointer finger,

"I'm sorry." He kissed her, "I'll see you later." She nodded and watched him leave. After that did she really still want to be with him? Yes, yes she did, she couldn't let her feelings for Happy change because of one impulsive move. She couldn't do that with anyone, it's not fair on their end. Kerrianne poured her a cup of coffee and sat at the small dining room table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. **

Kerrianne zipped up her uniform and put on her shoes, she pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked to her living room, the door opened and Happy walked in, "Ever heard of a door bell?" Kerrianne asked, sarcastically, with hints of anger

"I'm sorry for earlier," Happy said, leaning against the wall, "you have to work?"

"Ya," Happy sat on the couch,

"I'll just have to wait here." Kerrianne grabbed her purse and her keys,

"Be my guest." Kerrianne walked to the door,

"No good bye, or even a kiss on the cheek?" Kerrianne rolled her eyes, and walked out slamming the door behind her,

"She'll come around." Happy said, reaching of the remote.

Kerrianne pulled up to the diner, were she is very unappercatied, she picks up all the extra shifts and sometimes pulls double shifts, she works her ass off and no one gives a shit. Only 5 more months, she'll be out of college and she can get a job as a pedetrician, no more dick bosses, or bitchy workers. She walked in and clocked in before starting. An hour into her shift, her sister Breanna showed up, "I have a pick up order." Breanna said, Kerrianne got it and rang it up,

"Who has the boys?" Kerrianne asked,

"Juice, I'm so glad he's home."

"I bet,"

"Glad Happy's home?"

"Half, he's a pain in the ass." Breanna laughed, Kerrianne handed her the change and her bag with her food in it,

"Saturday Juice is taking me out to dinner, would you mind watching the boys?"

"Not at all,"

"I'll drop them off at 6," Kerrianne nodded, and Breanna left. At 9 Kerrianne was finally off work, she drove home, her feet killing her, she walked in and forgot the asshole was there, Happy looked up from the TV.

"I've been waiting," Happy said, Kerrianne sat down in the reclinning chair with a huff, "Tired?"

"Yes. Rude costumers, bitchy employees, damn, I need to graduate soon." Kerrianne sat there and looked at the TV Happy was watching some lengire football game, that she didn't give a shit about.

"Oh does this bother you." Kerrianne flipped him off, "don't worry none of them look as good as you,"

"I hope that's a complament,"

"It is," Kerrianne pushed herself from the chair, and walked to the bathroom, she stripped and got stepped in the hot shower, instantly more tired then before, she washed her hair and shaved, she didn't noticed the shower curtain open and a naked Happy step in, Kerrianne turned around and jumped and let out a yelp,

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Happy asked innocently, Kerrianne couldn't help but smile, Kerrianne went to reach for the body wash when Happy took it from her, "I'll help." Happy squeeed some of it in his hand, he started at her neck, then he moved to her chest and moved down, "turn." Kerrianne turned around, Happy put more soap in his hand and rubbed it on her leg, then her butt, then her back, the sexual tension in that bath room was so noticable, but neither of them said anything.

After the shower, Kerrianne put on her pajamas, and blow dried her hair, much to Happy annoyance. Kerrianne sat down next to Happy in the livingroom, and laid her head on his shoulder, "Why?" Kerrianne asked,

"Why what?" Happy replied,

"Everything, you could have all the pussy you wanted but, your here with me."

"Well, My dear, have you ever thought that I have taken a liking to you, and after I look at you I have to take cold showers." Kerrianne smiled,

"What are we?" Kerrianne asked, looking at Happy, Happy honestly didn't know how to answer that,

"You tell me." Happy then kissed her, so she would leave the subject alone. The kiss got heated fast, Happy stood up and threw Kerrianne over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom.

Kerrianne laid in Happy's arms, he was asleep, and looked peaceful and content, but who wouldn't be after that. Kerrianne didn't mind being just a one time thing, but being a good fuck wasn't enough for her, she wasn't being high maintenced, she just thought she deserved a little more than just being there. She rolled over and sat up, she grabbed her shirt and pants and put them on, she walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, "You okay?" Kerrianne heard, she jumped, "I'm sorry." She turned and saw Happy,

"Its fine." Kerrianne walked to him, and put her arm around his thorso, "lets go back to bed." He nodded and followed her.

Saturday came quick, about 5:45 Breanna and Juice dropped the boys off, and left for there night out, Kerrianne put the boys on a blanket with some of there toys and let them play, she laughed as they played. About 6 Happy came over unexpected, he sat next to Kerrianne and watched the two boys. "They are adorable, and don't ever tell anyone I used the word adorable." Happy said,

"I won't, wanna help feed them?"

"Sure," Kerrianne stood up and got Levi, Happy followed her lead and got Noah, Kerrianne got the baby food and spoons out of the diaper bag, she sat at the table with Levi on her lap, she opened the two canisters, and pushed on towards Happy, and she started feeding Levi, Happy did the same with Noah, he was practially a natural. At 7:30 they put them down to sleep, Kerrianne put them on the guest bed with pillows on the side so they didn't roll off the bed. Kerrianne cleaned up and sat on the couch next to Happy, "you ever want kids?"

"Someday." Happy nodded, soon Breanna and Juice showed up, got the boys and left. Kerrianne and Happy were watching some stupid movie, Kerrianne leaned against Happy and honestly it was nice, Happy wasn't that bad of a guy. He can be a dick but he's an all around good guy. Kerrianne soon feel asleep from being exsauted.

Happy sat there with Kerrianne cuddled into his side. To be honest, Breanna and Juice's boys were to cute, he couldn't get enough of them and Kerrianne seemed to be a pro with them. He looked down at her to see she was asleep, he smiled, he knew she was getting annoyed with him but he was testing her. If she could survive a month with Happy acting needy and annoying then it could work but if she couldn't them a relationship between the two wouldn't work. If she could stand up to him then it could work, but if she just cowarded down then it wouldn't work, so far she was doing well, but it could all change in an instance. But Kerrianne was tough, she could be his rider.

Chibs and Monica were enjoying some quite, there daughters have flew from the nest and were flying good. They couldn't be more proud. Kerrianne was going to graduate soon and had her own apartment and car, making it on her own. Breanna had two beautiful boys, she is a dentist, a house and car.

They clearly went further then them, but that's what all parents want for there kids to go further then they ever could, not that they weren't content and happy with the life they have, they just were so proud of there girls.

Breanna never thought she'd be so happy to have Juice home, everything has been much easier, she's been getting more sleep and the boys were a lot happier. They just got done putting them to bed, and they were enjoying alone time. Life was simple but it was perfect. Noah and Levi were more developed then doctors expected them to because they were premature but they were getting so big. "There perfect." Juice said, Breanna nodded,

"Yeah." Honestly she never thought she'd have kids, she thought her and Juice would break up and she'd be a dentist for the rest of her life, but things change, for better and worse. She honestly loves the life she has right now a million times more then the life she thought she'd have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. **

Happy has done it again, Kerrianne can't even grasp how he could just be so annoying and stupid, and then not care. He literally fucked some whore then came to Kerrianne's apartment smelling like booze, perfume that wasn't hers and cheap pussy, or free pussy, she probably had to pay him to have sex with her. Kerrianne starred at him with looks to kill, "What?" he asked, trying to sit by her, she slapped him and stood up,

"You think you can fuck some whore then come here?" Kerrianne asked, Happy starred at her,

"Well yes, because we, me and you are nothing, and we will never be anything else, why can't you leave well enough alone and deal with it like everyone else," Happy said in a harsh tone,

"Get out," Kerrianne said calmly, Happy stood up,

"Gladly," Kerrianne watched him walk out and slam the door behind him, she sat down in a chair with her back to the door and started crying silently.

Happy looked threw the peep hole, he kinda felt bad, until he saw her pick up a lamp and throw it out of frusersation, he backed up and took a deep breathe, he was about to open the door when he heard Kerrianne yell "Don't," she was on to him and wasn't going to give in, luckily at that moment Jax called and said they needed help, he gladly said he'd be there in 5.

Kerrianne sat there, she should have known, this is such a Happy thing. She should have left well enough alone and not let him come around so much and she had only had a one night stand with him, not some big love afair.

Kerrianne soon got over the first affect of the intial insident, she got ready for work and drove to the damn diner, she was really tired of it by now, she doesn't understand who Breanna could have worked there for 4 or so years, Kerrianne would have killed herself. But it paid a fair ammount, just enough to live on, other then that no, she never went out much she just stayed home. She left her party girl side in Ireland that was the old her, the new her is sofisacated and mature, and she doesn't get stomped on by every damn person in sight. She's not as naive and she damn sure won't stay with a cheating man.

She walked in, and heard "Your late," From the new cook Daniel, the biggest bastard she's never met, and quite cocky,

"One minute."

"That doesn't matter." Kerrianne clocked in and got to work, the dinner rush was awful, she's never been yelled out so many times in her life, damn, the old people in Charming weren't the nicest or the most pantient bunch, but they tipped well, finally it was break time, she sat out back smoking a cigeratte, she saw Monica's car pull up and she walked back to where Kerrianne was,

"If this shit keeps up I'm going t start stripping," Kerrianne joked, Monica laughed and sat next to her,

"Long day?"

"Its not over yet,"

"What happened?"

"Oh, me and Happy got in a fight, then it was just one thing after another."

"That's normally how long day's work," Kerrianne smiled a bit,

"Unfourtenally."

"You smoke?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Too long." Kerrianne put out her cigeratte and walked in with her ma, "you have a pick up order?"

"Yeah." Kerrianne got it for her and rung her up, Monica paid,

"Tell dad I said hi,"

"I will," Monica left and Kerrianne kept going, soon the day was coming to an end she was going to close up early but fucking Happy showed up and she starred at him in disbeilf as he stood at the entrence,

"Aren't you going to sit me?" Happy asked,

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"That's no way to threat a paying costumer." Kerrianne grabbed a menu and put it at a table, "I want a booth." Kerrianne moved it to a booth, by a window, "I don't want to be sat by a window,"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I don't want people to see the things I'm gonna do to you."

"Yeah, what's that your gonna kill me."

"No, I'm wouldn't to that to a tight little body like yours and that pretty innocent face," Kerrianne put the menu at a booth by no windows, "was that so hard?"

"What can I get you to drink?"

" ." She nodded and got it for him,

"What would you like?" He gave her his order and she gave it to the cooker, after he cooker if he left, she sat the plate down in front of Happy. She cleaned up the diner as Happy ate once she was done she sat down across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"Its fucking 9 pm."

"Want the truth?"

"Preferably,"

"I feel like a dick,"

"Its your dick that got you into this mess."

"Hey, its takes two,"

"Your dick and her pussy,"

"Thank you." She starred at him, "what?"

"Nothing, just hard to think your capiable of sympathy or remorse."

"Well, my dear, I'm not that big of an ass as you think." Kerrianne nodded, after he was finished she took his plate back and washed it, Happy stood up and shut the blinds on all the windows, so no one could see in, Kerrianne walked out with her purse, "put it down,"

"Do what?"

"Put your fucking purse down," Kerrianne did,

"What's going on?" He walked towards her and kissed her, it was the most passante kiss she has ever experienced. Then he fucked her on a diner table.

After it was over and Kerrianne cleaned the table off, they went to Kerrianne's appointment and did it again. Lets just saw Happy's dessert was much better than any he's ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

The next morning Kerrianne was drinking coffee when Happy came in dressed, "What you said yesterday about us being nothing was that true?" Kerrianne asked, Happy didn't know how to react to that, he shrugged,

"I don't know lets just see if we can survive a month without killing each other." Happy said, he bent down and kissed the top of Kerrianne's head, "I gotta go." Kerrianne nodded, and Happy left. That wasn't what she wanted to her, but if more then she thought she'd hear. Happy isn't the most emotional and she'd have better luck having a conversation with a corpse then with him, but that's what she loved about him. Even though he can be kind of a dick, she felt attracted to him on so many levels.

She sat there thinking, she tried to focus on school, but she couldn't her mind was everywhere then were is should be. She wasn't sure why or how he could her confused, this has never happened before. She has never been so infatuated with a guy before, she didn't let that happen because she knew she's get her heart broken. She slammed her computer shut frustrated with her self.

Breanna sat in her living room watching her boys play, it was Saturday and she didn't work so she was going to spend the day with her boys. She were almost 8 months and further along then doctors expected with them being premature. Noah was more playful then Levi, because all Levi liked to do it eat and sleep. But her and Juice have been rocky, he has been coming home late and last week he was gone for 3 days without telling her he was leaving, he told her he went on a ride to relive stress which made her feel like her and the boys were stressing her out. But what can she do, he won't open up and he hasn't told her he loves her in a week.

But all couples go threw this right, she hoped. Breanna picked up her phone and called the salon to see if Monica was working and the lady said she was off, Breanna got the boys ready, she was going to ask her mom what she should do. Her mom always gave good advice.

Kerrianne sat in her reclining chair, her eyes dead and her face dull. She had her knees to her chest, and cuddled into a big blanket, she was starring at the tv though it was off, this wasn't okay, she shouldn't feel bad, but she felt like shit, he made her feel useless, but why she was happy with him, she couldn't tell you. But why is anyone attracted to someone else. She grabbed a cross word off the table and started it, she didn't know have the words so she just put in words that fit, "Hey, you okay?" She heard from behind her, then Happy appeared to her side, "you must not be your doing a cross word." He said sitting on the coffee table facing her, she ignored him and kept looking at her cross word.

Happy looked at her, maybe they shouldn't be together if when he was having commitment issues he does this to Kerrianne, its not healthy for her, "Are you going to talk to me?" Happy asked,

"What's there to talk about?" Kerrianne asked, he looked at her, her eyes were so sad and she looked broken.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry? Ya practically said we would never be together, so just leave, it will be easier on both of us." She was right but he didn't want to leave,

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then why are you doing this to me? I've been chasing you around like a love sick puppy dog since day one and I hate it."

"We haven't known each other that long."

"I meant since what happened in Ireland,"

"We said we wouldn't talk about it." Kerrianne nodded, knowing its for the best. Kerrianne stood up,

"If were going somewhere then you will follow me and we can do what all people in love do, or you can leave and we will never talk again." She walked to her room. Happy sat there with his head in his hands, weighting his options, and he stood up knowing what he was going to do.

Breanna pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, she walked inside with the carriers, her mom came out of the kitchen with a big smile, "Oh, what a great surprise, my daughter and my grandsons," Monica said,

"Nice to see you mom," Breanna said, after they got the boys out, they started playing,

"Bre, what's on your mind?" Monica said,

"Its me and Juice, he's been coming home late and he won't tell me anything. Last week he left for a few days and he said he was just relieving stress." Breanna said, her voice full saddening, "I don't know what to do."

"Is there more?"

"I honestly didn't think we'd last, I'd go to school and he'd be tired of waiting for some 19 year old and move on, then I'd just be a dentist. I'm scared he's only still with me because of the boys and he's scared of dad."

"Breanna are you sure its not you who didn't want to be tied down to him?" Breanna looked at her mom confused, "when you were growing up you always wanted to be a ballerina, and I honestly thought you were going to be one with all your passion for it, but when you got pregnant you did what every other mother has done, you gave up your dreams and you made sacrifices for your kids. You could just be thinking about all this but blaming it on Juice being not around." Breanna nodded knowing her mom was probably right, "just talk to him, and work things out."

"Okay," Breanna said, looking at her boys playing, tears in her eyes, Monica put an arm around her daughter and she started crying,

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Monica said soothing her daughter.

Happy opened the door to Kerrianne's room, "Took ya long enough," Kerrianne said, Happy smiled, typical Kerrianne, He took her in his arms,

"I love you." Happy said, Kerrianne smiled into his chest, she got this warm feeling in her body.

"I love you too."

_Author's Note: This was smoothing out Happy/Kerrianne edges but rigging Juice/Breanna's, but next chapter shit heats up just brace yourself._


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. **

Kerrianne and Happy laid in bed, the clock read 11:37 pm, they were both starck naked and breathing heavy, after a very satitisfiting round of sex, after there talk this morning, they have already seen a difference in there relationship, sadly Kerrianne's sister isn't as lucky.

Breanna was almost asleep, when she heard the door open, she jumped up and grabbed her gun from the drawer in her night stand, she got up quitely and walked out of her bedroom, and down the hall way, she took the safety off, once she got to the end of the hall she turned the corner and held her gun up pointing at the intruder, "Woah." She heard, it was Juice, she flicked on the light and saw him, she lowered her gun and put the safety back on, giving him some not so nice looks.

"Why are you coming home so late?" she asked,

"Nothing that you need to be involved with." He said, walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table,

"Actually I should be involved because your my boyfriend and we have two kids together." Breanna said,

"No, we have one kid together, Levi is my son, Noah is not." That hit Breanna like a ton of bricks,

"Does that bother you?"

"Yeah,"

"It never bothered my dad that I wasn't his."

"How do you know?" Juice said, that got Breanna thinking, She walked and sat across from him,

"If you really don't want to be with me anymore and your only staying for the boys, I don't want that, so tell me if you want to break up, I will tell my dad it was my doing because I love you more than anything and I wouldn't want him to attack you." She said, tears falling down her, cheeks, she stood up and walked to her room, she put her gun back and laid down, she cuddled into the sheets her heart literally broken in two.

Juice stood up, and walked to his and Breanna's room, he saw her back towards the door and her body shaking, he kicked off his boots, took off his pants, cut and shirt and walked to the bed, he crawled in bed and pulled her into his embrace, "I don't want that, I never had." Juice said, which caused her to cry more. Juice wishes he could tell her the feds were pushing him but he can't.

Kerrianne woke up in Happy's embrace, it was 6:30 and she didn't want to get up but she was due to be at work in 30 minutes, she took a shower, blow dried her hair which woke Happy up, then pulled her her hair giving her 10 minutes to get to the diner, but Happy kept trying to get her to take her uniform off, when she finally got out the door she had to speed to get to the diner on time, which she was, she clocked in and got started, it was slow, luckily for her since she didn't get much sleep last night.

She was debating wether this thing her and Happy had would keep going like this or if it would blow up in there face. She was leaning more towards the first but she knew the second was most likely happen, but whatever happens she's glad she had the time she did with Happy. At noon she saw her ma and da come in, she smiled she wants something like there love, some to grow old with, even though her mom doesn't look old at all. She sat them down then look there drink and brought it to them, then their orders and gave it to the kitchen staff.

Chibs looked at his old lady looking at the menu, and giving her order to the waitress which was their oldest daughter, she was still breathe taking after 18 years, after 18 years she still makes him go hard just by smiling. After Kerrianne left with their order, she turned to look at him and they started talking, "The boys have gotten big, they're standing up now, not quite walking but they'll get there." Monica said, Chibs smiled thinking aout his grandsons.

"I haven't seen them lately, I'll probably go today. Do you know how Bre's doing?" Chibs asked,

"She's good," Monica said, not wanting to say something that would get Juice an ass whooping. Chibs nodded, but he saw the look on his wifes face, there was more then what she was letting on.

After they ate, Chibs rode to Breanna's, he knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened and his daughter Breanna opened it, he smiled and hugged her and he hugged back, then he looked behind her and saw the boys crawling to them. Chibs picked up both of his grandsons and sat on the couch, his daughter sat next to him and watched at he interacted with them and out of nowhere asked, "Did it ever bother you that I wasn't your daughter?" He looked at her, she was naughing on her bottom lip and looking at her sons,

"No, I consider you mine, I was the one who potty trained you because you wouldn't listen to your mother." Breanna smiled, "what brings that up?"

"Nothing,"

"Juice didn't-"

"Of course not." He knew she was lying and Juice was going to hear about it, "dad, please don't do anything, I'm a big girl, I can handle this, I promise you, I have kids now, its time I start handling things on my own." She said not wanting Juice to know that her dad was on to him,

"Your right, your to old for your old man butting in,"

"No I'm not, I never will be but when it comes to my relationship with Juice, it needs to stay between me and him." Chibs nodded knowing she's too old to protect her from the one who loves her the most.

Kerrianne got off work about 2, she went home and ran her a hot bath and soaked in it for as long as she could because her skin started feeling weird. So she got out and got dressed in some comfy clothes so she could finish up her last assignment before she would have to her final and she would be a peditrician. And she was so excited, she couldn't wait.

She was it was about 8 when she was done with her assignment, she was to tired so she just ordered pizza. Happy came home about 15 minutes after and the pizza was still warm, he tried keeping a conversation with her but she was studying, she needed to ace her final, or she would be mad with herself. At 10:30 Happy took a shower and went to bed, he expected Kerrianne to follow his suit but didn't. At 3 am, he got up, he couldn't sleep without her there, which caused him to toss and turn all night, he walked to the dinning room where Kerrianne had her notes and books strung across the table, and bags forming under her eyes. "Come to bed," He said,

"No, I have only gone over this 3 times, after I got over this 7 times I will." Happy took the paper out of her hand and picked her up by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her to the bedroom, he laid her down and noticed she was sound asleep, he smiled and laid down next to her.

"Much better." He said into her hair, and feel asleep.

The next morning Kerrianne didn't work had her finals, this decided her future, this was the final moment, she was nervous and shaking and at the end of the 3 hour long test her scores read 89 percent, she about started crying. She gave them her address to mail her her deployma and then she could look for a job as a peditrician and quit that God for saking diner.

Breanna was at work when she got a call from the baby sitter giving her devastating news. She went to the grocery store to get some formula because the kind they had wasn't the kid the boys usually drinks she assumes Juice got it, but when she went to put up her cart she came back and her car was gone. Breanna asked for the rest of the day off, she drove around Charming along with her mom looking for her babysitters car, they didn't tell anyone until they were sure this wasn't a case of getting in a car that looked at yours.

While they were doing this a guy, looked like a gang banger, walked into the office of T-M, Gemma looked up from her paperwork, "May I help you?" She asked,

"I think my radiator is shot." He said, she nodded, and stood up, she walked into the garge and asked Juice to pull it in and take a look at it. He did and when he got out, he looked in the back seat and saw two baby carriers, he was wondering how someone could forget there kids but then he noticed they looked like his sons, and a few more glances they were his sons. He turned and punched the guy, he pushed him into the wall and then threw him to the ground and talked pounding on him, then Chibs and Tig pulled him off of the guy.

"What the hell is going on?" Clay asked walking in, Juice opened the car door and they saw Juice and Breanna's boys.

"Why the hell does he have the boys?" Gemma wondered,

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know." the guy said, Juice turned and started pounding on him again, and no one intervened until the guy was dead, Juice just beat to death a guy who kidnapped his boys. Gemma took the boys into the club house and called Breanna.

When Breanna got the call, she called her mom and her worried baby sitter who was at her house, Breanna drove to T-M, she got out of the car and walked to the club house, she walked inside and saw Gemma feeding Levi and Noah sound asleep, Breanna sighed in relief.

Gemma heard the door close and looked up she saw Breanna looked relieved. She walked to them, when Chibs and Juice walked to her, "Did you know?" Chibs asked, "that the boys were missing," he clearified,

"Yes, me and mom were-"

"I don't care, Bre when shit like this happens, you need to tell us," Breanna nodded, Gemma helped her put the boys in her car,

"Sweetie, there only being hard on you because they care about you and the boys." Gemma said, She nodded, and left, that night when Juice came home angry she knew they were going to go at it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

Kerrianne was so happy all day but when Happy came home with an sick like face she was worried, "Hap, are you okay?" She asked,

"Yeah, Juice he beat this guy to death today, with his fist didn't think the little shit had something like that in him." Happy said, getting a beer from the fridge and sitting next to his girl on the couch,

"What sparked that?"

"Some punk got in the baby sitters car with his kids in the back, but didn't know they were their let alone who they belonged too, came to T-M and Juice was the one to find them." Kerrianne nodded,

"Did Breanna know?"

"Yeah, didn't want us to make a big deal out of it. Probably felt like it wouldn't be as important since Juice isn't VP or some shit. I see where she's coming from." Kerrianne nodded, feeling bad for her sister.

Juice got off his back and stocked up the steps leading to his house, he walked in and slammed the door behind him. "What the fuck was that today?" He yelled, Breanna looked up from her laundry,

"I'm Sorry." Breanna said, hanging her head low,

"I'm sorry is all you have to saw, Breanna, I fucking beat a man to death today for those boys, for my sons, why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"I thought you said Levi was your son not Noah."

"I was pissed and stressed, I never meant it." Juice got a beer and took a long gulp, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm not the pres' old lady or the VP's old lady, I didn't think I really mattered." Juice turned and threw his beer at the wall,

"You do think you mattered, Breanna, I don't know what I would do without you, I'd go fucking insane, your dad would be crushed, your mom would be lost, Kerrianne would have lost his sister and you know the biggest lost is, our boys would grow up with out there amazing and beautiful mom, so I don't want you to ever tell me you don't matter." Breanna nodded and her head dropped low again and she started crying,

"If I matter then why are you cheating one me?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Coming home late, going away for a 'joy ride' and being stressed, is the guilt getting to you, finally?"

"I'm not cheating on you. I-I"

"You're what, come on Juice, you can tell me."

"The feds are pushing me."

"For what?"

"What do you think? Information on the club."

"You didn't did you?"

"No, I wouldn't, I'd lose my life and you guys, if they let me live I couldn't take you away from your life, your family, you grew up in this life, Bre, I couldn't."

"But I wouldn't my boys to be grown up without their daddy,"

"Your fucking beautiful Bre, it wouldn't be hard for you to find another one."

"But I don't want another one, I wouldn't want my boys to be raised by any one else then you and me." Breanna stood up and walked to Juice, she put her hands on both sides of his face she looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Juan Carlos," Breanna laughed a little as Juice wrinkled his nose to hearing his real name.

"I love you too, Breanna Nicole." He said mocking her,

"Jokes on you I like my name." He smiled and kissed her a long, deep, beautiful kiss only seen in movies, but this wasn't a movie this was her life and she loved it so much.

The next morning Kerrianne woke up a little sore from her congratulations that Happy gave her last night. She was in her uniform already and drinking coffee, she saw Happy sit across from her. "Its too early for this shit." He said motioning to his cut.

"Sorry." She said, not sure of what to say, he groaned as he stood up,

"Stop being so damn beautiful, your making me go hard."

"Gee, thanks. I think."

"It was a complement." He bent down and kissed her, "I love you." He said, for the very first time, she rubbed his stumble and smiled,

"I love you too." He smiled, and walked out. This made her smiled from ear to ear. On Kerrianne's lunch break she went to the denist practice where Breanna worked, she waited for her to come out on her break, "I heard what happened, I'm sorry,"

"Its fine. My boys are fine and that's all that matters."

"Your right." Kerrianne sat there, "I haven't seen them in a while,"

"Yeah, you should come over for dinner. And bring Happy." Breanna said, giving Kerrianne a nudge to the rib. Kerrianne smiled, "How are you guys doing?"

"Good, very good, I'm kinda shocked but grateful," Kerrianne said, Breanna smiled, "what about you and Juice?"

"It could be better." She said with a shrug.

Juice and Chibs walked out the cannabis store that Juice owns part of, when the cops pulled up and took him in. Soon enough Juice was sitting in the interrogation room, and AUSA Potter and Sheriff Roosevelt sitting across from him, "Since your black daddy won't give you enough motivation to give up your precious club, then this will." Potter put three pictures in front of him they were of Breanna and their boys at the park,

"That's my family." Juice said shocked,

"We will take your boys from you if you don't cooperate." Potter said, Juice looked at Eli and he looked upset and guilty.

"What do you mean?"

"We might just tell DFS that you and aren't capable of being parents and the boys are being abused."

"You can't, its not true."

"They don't know that."

"Please, don't those are my kids."

"Times ticking ." Potter put a deal he proposed to Juice a few weeks back on a piece of paper in front of him, "sign it now or you and your biker whore will never see your kids again." Juice looked at the guy, to him the guy was a good as dead, Potter could be sycing him out, but could he really take that chance? He couldn't do that to Breanna, she was a good mother, she would never do anything to hurt her boys and she would die for them.

If He chose the club over his boys and he lost his boys, Breanna would never forgive him, then we would lose her do, he couldn't do that. "Give me a pen." Juice said, Potter smiled and signed his name. "Not much has happened that you can use, but once I find something out I'll come tell you, I promise. I can't lose my kids." He said, looking at them, tears welling up in his brown eyes. Potter smiled and picked up the papers he just signed,

"Good. Let him go Eli." And Eli did.

Happy was working on a car thinking about life, something he never did, but he was Happy, but he got an urge to visit his mom, he hasn't seen her in 2 years now and he felt bad, his ma was dying of cancer and the least her dead beat son in his eyes, but hero in her eyes, could go visit. He knew paying for her treatment and medicine was great helping he physically but not being their for her was killing her mentally and emotionally.

He had a brother but he died a few years ago in a car accident a few years back he hasn't been to his grave since the funeral, it was his younger brother, he was only 25 when he died, too damn young in Hap's opinion. He was in his last year of law school and he was going places, not down a life of crime like his older brother. He would have made their momma proud but drunk idiots were on the road that night took all that away from him. He'd be 28 and probably married with beautiful kids.

It hurt Happy a lot but he never talked about it only when his mom wanted to he would, but he would change the subject. He knew he needed to open up to someone but he'd probably cry and he didn't want to do that, he wanted to make everyone think he was incapable of any emotion except towards his old lady. Maybe she was the one he should open up to.

That night Juice came home, he kissed Breanna then held her, "I'm sorry," was all he could say, he kept repeating it.

"Juice what happened?" She asked, worried, he looked at concern in her eyes and started crying, Breanna held Juice as he cried unsure of why he was.

After eating Kerrianne noticed Happy was quieter then usual, "Babe, can I talk to you about something?" Happy asked,

"Yeah." Kerrianne said, sitting up,

"So, I have a brother,"

"Great, I'd love to meet him."

"Uh, you can't he died."

"Hap, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, it happened 3 years ago, I haven't seen his grave since his funeral, and I will never talk to mom about it and I think that hurts her and I don't mean to but its so hard."

"Hap, I'm sure she understands. Would you like to talk about it with me, so when you talk to your mom it won't be so hard?" He nodded, "what was he like?"

"He was so funny, everyone love him, he was only 25 when he died, in a car accident, a drunk driver hit him and he ran into a pole, he died on the scene, I hope he didn't suffer, I hope he died on contact so he didn't have to experience any pain. He was engaged and was going to get married in a month. He was so happy. But don't worry, he didn't die in vain, I killed the guy who killed him. He Probably wouldn't have liked that." Kerrianne nodded, he told her a few stories of him and his brother some funny others kind of sad, but Kerrianne had one question.

"Hap, we've been talking about him for almost an hour but you haven't said his name. What is it?" And that's when Happy lost it, he started bawling, not just a light crying but sobbing, but she understood.

"Joseph." Happy sobbed, "that was his name." Kerrianne nodded sadly, her heart hurt for Happy, she knew he has been bottling this up for the last 3 years and it finally ate at him, but she's glad she could be here for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

_Note: This is a fluffy chapter, enjoy the fluff. _

Kerrianne and Happy had been in the car for 4 hours, the silence between them was comfortable and some what enjoyable. Kerrianne could tell there was something weighting heavy on his mind, she told him to go talk to his mom one on one, but he said he wanted his mom to meet her. So she agreed to go.

It was a beautiful Saturday, really nice, not a cloud in the sky, Kerrianne loves these days she never had them in Ireland. She had been looking for a job as a perditrician and has luck, she has job offers from 3 different, one from St. Thomas, and two from peditrician offices in Lodi and Stockton.

They pulled down a street where one story houses were on one side and a old baseball field that looks like its been shut down for years and hasn't been played on for longer. Happy pulled in front of a house, it was a nice home had a pretty garden and a spider plant hanging on the porch. Kerrianne saw Happy look at the house, she saw joy and saddness in his eyes, "This is it." Happy said, Kerrianne smiled,

"Can you do this?" Kerrianne asked,

"I'm not sure, but if I don't and something happens then I'll never forgive myself. Shit still haven't forgave myself since Joesph-" he couldn't finish, he hung his head low,

"I know." She said in a small voice, He took a few deep breathes and reached for the door and opened it, Kerrianne followed his suit and got out, she followed him, they walked the long pathway and up the concearte stairs, Happy opened the screen doors then the big wooden door, she followed Happy into a small living room. The furniture was mitch matched and the color of the walls didn't match but the it felt comfy and like home. In a reclinning chair in the corner sat a hispanic woman, her hair was mostly grey but had a little bit of brown that would go away anytime now, she was rocking in hair chair and looking at pictures on the wall when she saw them,

"Oh, Happy," she said, trying to get up,

"Mom, sit down." Happy said, gentally, he walked to her mom and bent down and hugged her, it made Kerrianne smiled, she always wanted that with her mom growing up but never got it. She turned and saw some pictures on the wall, there were pictures of Happy and another boy who looked a like him, they were from when Hap was about 4 or 5 til when he was 16 when he learned how to drive and has been on the road since.

Happy kneeled down in front of his mom enjoying this moment, "I'm sorry its been so long, but I'm ready to talk about Joesph," Happy said to his mom, she smiled,

"Glad to here it, who did you bring?" she said quitely, "hopefully a nice girl who will give me beautiful grandbabies," she said, Happy smiled, his mom had always wanted grand kids, more then anything else.

Happy never really was interested in kids, that was more of his brother, but now since his brother is gone it was up to him to give his mom grand kids and he would do that but when Kerrianne was ready, he didn't want to force her to have kids when she wasn't ready.

Happy stood up, "Mom this is Kerrianne," He said, Kerrianne turned around and looked at them, she walked to them,

"Hi , its nice to finally meet ya." Kerrianne said, reaching out to shake her hand,

"Honey, were Lowman's we like to hug," Kerrianne bent down and hugged her, "and call me Lynn." Kerrianne nodded.

Lynn took a good look at Kerrianne as they talked, she was so beautiful, sounded like a good girl for her son, one that would bring him happiness and not use him for whatever reasons. "I have some hamburger in the sink for lunch I'm going to go make it." Lynn said trying to get up,

"Lynn, sit, I'll take care of lunch, just tell me what you want me to do with it."

"Oh, honey, your my guest you don't have to."

"I inist," Lynn smiled and told Kerrianne she planned on making cheeseburgers. Kerrianne went into the kitchen and started cooking.

"I like her son." Lynn said,

"Me too."

"Good."

"If the next time you come back and your not with her, you'll never hear the end of it."

"I really like her ma," she smiled, and looked at the pictures on the walls, "I remember that day," Happy said looking at a picture of Easter Sunday, they were both covered in mud from head to toe in their church clothes,

"You were always a hand full." Lynn laughed, they talked about memories, until Kerrianne came in and said lunch was ready, Happy helped his mom up and they went to the dinning room where Kerrianne had cooked lunch, Lynn said grace before they ate.

Lunch was lots of talking, mostly Lynn asking Kerrianne questions about herself and her family. But was heart broken when she found out what her mom did to her but was relieved her dads new wife invited her into the family with open arms. Kerrianne so young it must had been hard to go threw that.

At 3, Kerrianne and Happy left to go to the cementary. Kerrianne went into a florist and picked out some beautiful flowers for Happy's brother. When they arrived it took Happy was few minutes to get out, Kerrianne followed close behind but keeping his distance. When he stopped in front of the head stone he dropped to his knees and knelt over the grave and started crying. Kerrianne walked behind him and bent down put a gental hand on his back, giving him confort.

Happy shakingly took the flowers and put them by the beautiful head stone. "He was handsome." Kerrianne said, Happy nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, all the girls loved him." Happy said, she smiled, they sat there for some moments of silence in a sense.

Then they left back to Charming, the ride home was quite, but the silence was eerie. Kerrianne let it be understanding he needed time to think. When they got back to Kerrianne's apartment, she made dinner and they laughed over dinner and a few beers. Then they laid in bed, taking from each others strength and it felt nice.

_Author's note: I'm sorry for it being so short along with the previous chapters, but I promise the next chapters will be longer and better. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

_Author's Note: i've noticed this story doesn't follow the time line of season 4, and its probably going to contiue that way but it will involve the same aspects of season 4 and have the same events that lead us to season 5, and I consider the start of the dark era. And the part where Juice tries to hang himself happens a bit early in this story then it did in the show. _

Ever since the visit to Bakersfield a week ago Kerrianne noticed Happy was a lot hornier then usual and when she told him they had to stop because she had started her period he went off on her and she was really confused a to why he was mad about that when neither of them had control of it. Dinner that night was odd and quite which she didn't like. "Hap, why were you so angry?" She asked,

"When mom saw you she mentioned grand babies and I just want to be able to give her that." He said, "but I don't know how much time she has left. I'm sorry for going postal on you, I told myself I wouldn't pressure you into having kids. But I just want to be able to give ma everything she wants because I haven't the best son." Kerrianne nodded,

"I understand. But your mom seems like a tough lady, and she's a mom. It doesn't matter what any doctors tell her she will hold on until her kids tell her its okay to go. Hap, I do want kids, just not right now." she paused, "and we're not in the right place to have kids, I currently still make minumwage, we're living in a 2 bedroom apartment. Your just now out prison. We need to wait until were in a house and possibly, married, you know."

"Marriage huh?" She laughed,

"Yeah, but not right now. Maybe later." He nodded, and kissed her.

"And this is why your my better half." She smiled and laughed a little, not quite sure she was the better half of their relationship.

Chibs walked threw the forest yelling Juice's name after seeing the T-M tow truck, then heard a branch break and Juice fall from about 10 feet away, he ran to him and saw the noose made out of a chain around his neck, Chibs took it off him and grabbed him by the shirt, "HOW COULD YOU? WHAT ABOUT BREANNA? WHAT ABOUT YOUR BOYS?" Chibs yelled in a fit of rage, and he threw Juice back and he squated and put his head in his hands, Chibs was pissed, was Juice not thinking? Of course he wasn't, he was selfish bastard.

That actually wasn't the truth Chibs just needed to think of things that would explain why he did this. Tried to end his life, leave his old lady and two young boys who would probably never have any memories with their father. They are under a year old, there's no way they could remember the things Juice has done for them at this age.

But Chibs wonders how Breanna will react, because she's smart and when she see's the marks that have formed around his neck.

After taking the tow truck back to T-M and following Juice home, they approached the door, "I can't go in." Juice said, in a tiny voice.

"Why, feel like a coward?" Chibs asked, "you should. But your going to walk in there and your going to feel the wrath of a hurt mother and girlfriend, trust me Juice, that," Chibs paused, "that is the worst feeling you will ever have." Juice nodded and opened the door and walked in. He saw Breanna asleep with Noah on her chest.

Breanna had fallen asleep waiting on Juice and cuddling with her collic baby, she doesn't know what she would have done if both of the boys had collic, maybe depend on Juice, oh wait he's never home. Breanna heard the door close, she opened her eyes and saw Juice and her dad, both with sour looks on their face. She got up gentally and went to put Noah in his crib. Then she walked out, "Dad, not that I'm not happy to see you but its midnight, what are you doing here? Nothing happened to mom or Kerrianne?" Breanna asked, jumping to conclusions.

"No, their both fine. Juice, what don't you tell Breanna what I'm doing here?" Chibs said, leaning against the wall, Juice tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh," Juice said trying to start but his voice cracked, he took a step toward Breanna but she took a step back, "Bre, please don't be mad." was all he could get out.

"Tell me what's going on." She said, getting very worried, Juice took off his hoodie reveling his wounds from the chain, Breanna felt the wind get knocked out of her and didn't get it back, it felt like a 500 pound man was sitting on her chest, which wasn't a great feeling, she turned around and saw the reclinning chair, she sat in it and tried to get her thoughts in order, "What did you do?" She asked, he didn't answer, "Juice, tell me now," He parted his lips several times trying to get it out, "tell me now, or you can leave and not come back until you can." Which didn't sound very fair since it was techinally Juice's house but he wasn't about to tell her that,

"I tried to hang myself."

"Why?"

"Everything."

"Jee, are me and the boys considered everything?" she asked, crossing her arms,

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know,"

"What stopped you from completing your task?" She asked harshly,

"The branch broke."

"Right now I wish it wouldn't have." she said, it sounded bad, but all three of them knew she didn't mean it, "go to our bath room, I'll be in there in a minute to clean up your neck." he nodded and turned and walked away with his tail between his legs, metaphorically speaking.

Chibs walked to his daughter and put a encouraging hand on his daughters shoulder, he bent down to her height, "I'm so sorry baby girl." He said,

"Its fine, you didn't force the noose around his neck." she whispered, he hugged her, she burred her head in his shoulder, trying to come to terms with all this but she couldn't atleast not right now.

She pulled away and stood up, "Tell mom I love her haven't gotten a chance to see her lately." She said, then she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Chibs looked at the ground and shook his head mad that this happened to the daughter, as a father he felt like he should be able to protect his daughters from everything and let them live a fairly tale life but when your connected to the Sons of Anarchy that's far from reality. He used the arm of the cahir to push himself up, he's getting old and he doesn't like it.

Breanna heard the door close indicading her dad ha left. She got more agervated every time she looked at it, she didn't do much, nothing really needed to be done to it, at this point she'd wants him to get an infection in the wounds, but she needed a reason to get him out of the living room so she could take in all the information.

After she was finished she walked into her bedroom and laid down in the bed, a few minutes later Juice climbed in, Breanna jumped out of bed, "How dare you get into bed after what you pulled." She said, Juice looked at her with sad eyes, she turned and walked to the door, "I'm going to sleep on the couch." And she did.

Kerrianne woke up early, she took a shower and straighted her hair after she dried it, she put on a nice dress and did her make up low key. When she was about to leave Happy came out, "Where are you going all dressed up?" Happy asked,

"I have the last part of my interview at the office in Lodi." She said, he nodded,

"Be careful," He said, she nodded and walked out, that's about as much verbal affection Happy shows without trying to get her turned on. But she would take what she could get.

She drove to Lodi and found the office, she walked in and asked for the owner of the practice, Mary. The secertary told her to take a seat and she'd be out in a minute, Kerrianne did as she was told and took a seat.

A hour later a woman probably 40, walked in, "Sorry, I'm late, I'm Mary. You must be Kerrianne." The woman said in a rush. Kerrianne stood up and shook her hand,

"Yeah, I'm Kerrianne, nice to meet you." Kerrianne said, with a fake smile plastered on her face,

"Follow me." Kerrianne followed her into her office, they talked but after getting to know this woman Kerrianne didn't want to work for her she was a bitch and she wanted to fire a single mother for no reason and it pissed Kerrianne off. "I'll let you know in the next few days if you go the job of not."

"Okay," Kerrianne replied, when she got in her car she took a deep breathe good to be out of that place, there she felt like someone had their hand around her neck. Then she drove to Stockton for her second interview and she liked them a lot and vise versa.

She drove home to get ready for work, after she did she wa cleaning a table when she looked up and out the window, she saw Happy, she smiled but then saw a woman get out of a car and walk to him and they kissed, a lot, Kerrianne turned and tried to catch her breathe but she couldn't, she felt her throat go dry and her heart spead up, it felt like she had cotton mouth, she sat down at the booth trying to get her sanity back, she turned and they were still there, but now she was getting on the back of Happy's back and for a split moment Happy and Kerrianne had eye contact but it was broke away by the bike leaving the parking lot, "Kerrianne get off you lazy ass, I'm not paying you to sit." Her manager yelled. Kerrianne stood up and finished her table.

After work she still couldn't believe what she saw, and she walked into her apartment she saw Happy who was wearing a big smile, he leaned in to kiss her, she backed away, "What's up?" He asked, she shook her head,

"I saw you outside the dinner with some-" she paused, "I don't even know what to call her."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked,

"What does she have that I don't?"

"She wants to have kids." Kerrianne nodded,

"You want you kid to have the genes of a whore?" She asked, Happy took deep breathe trying not to hurt Kerrianne emotionally or physically,

"She's not 20, she's 30, closer to my age, I don't feel like a perve."

"Happy, your not stupid, you wanted to meet her their for a reason, you wanted me to see you two together," Kerrianne sat her purse on the counter and looked at him, "if you want to break up just tell me, don't pull schemes and cheat, just be frank with me," Happy pulled on his cut, and looked at her,

"You can't break what was never together." Then he left, Kerrianne started crying, she was pretty sure her life was over, but she's 21, almost, she has her whole life ahead of her. Maybe he was right, but now she wasn't going to come to those terms, she slide down the cabinets crying, and cursing, she didn't mean anything to him, he didn't even put up a fight.

Kerrianne reached in the covard to her left and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and opened it. She took a nice long swig, it burnt like hell and tasted worst. Maybe her feel worse but that didn't seem to matter right now, none of it seemed to matter, not Bre and her boys, not he da and no Monica.

She wanted to go back to Ireland and play nice to her ma and hopefully she will let her back in, and she can get back with Jonah, a promising a man with a future in the IRA. That's good enough for Kerrianne. She might be back stabing the ones who took her in and gave her a warm bed and good food but she was thinking in her best intrest, and if they want to blame anyone they can blame Happy.

Breanna pulled up to the baby sitters house, she walked to the door and knocked, after 10 minutes of waiting she opened the door and walked in, "Lara," she called out for the baby sitter, she had no response, she looked in the front of the house before looking in the back, in the baby sitters extra bedroom she saw Noah and Levi in between the bed and the wall out of view if you stand in the door way, both unharmed and just sitting there. She checked everywhere else until she approached the bathroom door, she called out for Lara and opened the door to see the 21 year old laying on the floor covered in blood, Breanna couldn't even begin to count how many stab wounds she saw, Breanna fell to her knees and picked up Lara's head checking for a pulse, she couldn't find it, she called 911 and looked at her childhood friend laying dead, "Lara," she chocked out, moving the hair from her face, "I'm sorry." Breanna said, holding her,

"Sorry for what?" she heard, she looked up and saw a guy with a bloody knife, she let out a cry, she stood up shakingly,

"Why?" he stalked to her, she ran and pushed him he feel in the bathtub, she shut the door where the boys were, she ran to the kitchen and tried to find something to defend herself, she felt to big hands grab her and threw her to the floor, he picked her up and threw her against the wall causing pictures hanging there to fall off. He took a handful of hair and pulled her head back and smacked her head on the ground, when he stopped she rolled over and saw him raise his hand with the knife in it back and was about to stab her when she heard a gun fire and the gun fall.

A cop rushed to her, "Ma'am are you okay?" he asked, Breanna tried standing up but failed, she crawled to the wall and used it to help her to stand up, she walked down the hall, the walls were the only thing holding Breanna up, she was barely consiouses, "what do you need?"

"My boys." she said, then she kept repeating "my babies," until she got to the room, she opened the door and stumbled across the room and dropped to her knees and looked at her boys who were no crying because they didn't recoginze their mother due to her face being bloody and bruised.

Juice was about to get an ass chewing from Jax when his phone rang and it was Eli, "Juice, I need you to come to your boys babysitters house, there's been an accident," Juice is pretty sure in that moment his heart stopped beating,

"Are the boys okay?" he asked, Chibs and Jax stopped talking and turned their attention to the worried father,

"Yeah,"

"What about Breanna?"

"That's why we need you here." Eli said,

"I'll be there," He hung up, "I know I'm in trouble but Eli said there's something wrong with Breanna,"

"I'll go with ya." Chibs said, the two rode to the baby sitters, Breanna was sitting in the ambulance getting patched up by the medics, Juice got off his bike and ran to Breanna,

"Are you okay?" he asked, she nodded, and started crying, Juice took Breanna in his arms, because the medics just got done.

" ." Chibs heard, she adverted her eyes from his daughter and her boyfriend to where the voice came from, he said Sheriff Eli, "come with me," Chibs followed Eli to Breanna's car where Levi and Noah were screaming, "I tried to get them to stop screaming but I don't think they like me."

"Smart boys." Chibs mumbled, Chibs opened the door on Levi's side and held him, then went to Noah's side and got him out, soon enough they were both quiet and resting their heads on his shoulders, Chibs smiled, he loved being a grandda more then anything.

"Are you okay?" Juice asked as he helped her get in the drivers seat,

"Yea," Breanna shut the door and turned on the car, Chibs walked to Juice,

"Go talk to Jax, let him decide what to do with you, I'll make sure Breanna and the boys get home okay." Chibs said, Juice nodded.

Juice dreaded driving back to T-M and looking Jax in the eye but he was a coward once he wasn't going to do it again, it could hurt his family. He had to be a man.

Author's Note: Its not as long as I hoped it would be but I got the ball rolling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

Kerrianne sat there by the covard, that was her spot the last month, she got up to eat and shower but always returned, she had been fired not that it mattered, she's suppose to have her first day of work tomorrow, she didn't want to go, why go? She was drinking a beer when she heard the door open and heels click on the hard wood floor and soon walked infront of her her mom, not Monica but Fiona. "What are you doing here?" Kerrianne asked,

"Came to check on my daughter, bet Monica didn't do that." Fiona said, _don't listen to her, she's just trying to get inside your head_, Kerrianne said to herself. "They don't care about you, their not your family, I am, Monica hasn't checked up on you, but I flew to another country to see if your okay and bring you home."

"No, your lying. You kicked me out."

"Only to show you how much I cared." Fiona looked at her daughter, "I mean look what they did to you, have you depressed and drunk. I talked to Jonah, he misses you. You won't have to work, I can fix you up with an apartment near me and it will be like nothing ever happened. We can forget about you coming here." Fiona reached her hand down,

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will kill everyone you love, starting with Happy, going to those make shift parents of your, then to your sister then your nephews. You will regret the day you crossed me." Kerriane reached up for her mom's hand and stood up. Fiona hugged her daughter and smirked, "go pack, I have to visit an old friend." Kerrianne walked to her room.

Fiona drove to Monica's and Chibs, she made sure Chibs bike wasn't there. She walked in, the door was locked, Fiona went to the back and turned the knob it didn't open, she stood back and kicked the door knob as hard as she could and it flew open, she walked in and closed the door, she walked around looking at everything, it was a tipcal house, Chibs could do much better, like here. Once Monica is whipped off the map she could get him. Fiona walked to the kitchen and found a mug and a tea bag, she put the kettle on the stove and waited.

Monica walked in when she heard the kettle go off, _that's weird I didn't leave it on I never make tea_, Monica thought. She walked in the kitchen and took it off the stove, "Monica, long time no see." She heard, she knows that voice from anywhere, she tooked at the knife holder and grabbed one, she turned, "put the knife down, I'm here for a civil talk." Monica did, who knew she'd regret.

"Lets go to the living room." Monica said, Fiona stood up and grabbed the kettle and threw it at Monica's head and hit her target perfectly, Monica feel to the ground, Fiona walked towards her almost slipping on the hot water mixed with a little bit of blood,

"Stupid bitch, never trust anyone." Fiona bent down, and turned Monica over, she looked in a lot of pain it brought a smile to Fiona's face, but she knew she wasn't going down without a fight.

Monica saw Fiona's grimmy smile, she swung and missed, Fiona stood up and kicked her in the stomach. Monica knew the only way she could survive is by getting something sharp, a gun or pray someone will walked threw the door at any moment.

Monica knew Chibs hide a gun somewhere in the living room, she craweled towards the living room but ran into Fiona's legs, she looked up and saw Fiona with a gun pointing at her, "Looking for this?"

Breanna arrived at her mom's with her boys, she opened the door and saw Fiona with a gun pointed a her mom, she sat the car seats down and charged at Fiona probably not the smartest move because Fiona grabbed her back her hair and hit her head on the counter and knocked her out. Fiona shut the door and left the boys on the front porch. Monica looked at her daughter, Fiona walked to Breanna, "Such a pretty little whore." Fiona said, Monica grabbed the ash tray from the coffee table and threw it at Fiona hitting her in the head. Fiona groaned and grabbed her head, Monica tried getting up but she was hit with a chast iron skillet that was soaking in soapy water in the kitchen.

She feel and now tears were falling down her face as Fiona countined to beat her with it. Monica was in a fetal postion holding her head. She felt the skillet fall and hit her on the stomach. Monica looked at her daughter, this was it. Was all she could think, this is how I'm going down.

Kerrianne was packing when the door opened, she saw Happy, "What are you doing?" he asked,

"I'm going back to Ireland." Kerrianne said,

"Why?"

"No one here cares about me."

"Don't fucking say that."

"Monica didn't come see me. Neither did Breanna or Dad,"

"Really? We all pitched in to pay your bills this month. Your mom-"

"Monica,"

"She called your new job and ask them to postpone your first day,"

"Oh, shit, Mom," Kerrianne said, grabbing her keys and tucking a hand gun in the back of her pants,

"What?"

"Fiona is in town." Kerrianne opened the door and ran down the steps, Happy followed her, Kerrianne drove like a bat out of hell. When she arrived she saw Breanna's car leaving. Kerrianne ran inside, with Happy at her tail, she saw Monica laying on the ground bloody and Fiona above her with a gun pointed right between her eyes, Kerrianne wasted no time, she got out her gun and shot Fiona right in the head, she feel over and hit the ground with a thud.

Kerrianne walked over to her mom, she bent down, "Mom. Are you okay?" Kerrianne asked shaking her, Monica opened her eyes and stroked her cheek, Kerrianne smiled, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you were protecting us. Its okay." Monica said, her voice cracking.

Monica laid on the ground, she saw Breanna waking up, "Go." Monica yelled, and kicked Fiona from her poistion on the floor, Breanna scrambled to get up, but when she did she ran outside, grabbed the boys car seats and put them in the car and buckled them in as fast as she could and pulled out, she drove to T-M and got out. She walked to find her dad, and told him the basis' of what happened and he got to his bike so fast he left a trail of fire.

Monica thought this was it as the gun was in between her eyes, she closed her eyes when she heard a gun, but she didn't feel anything, she tried opening her eyes but she was in a lot of pain, then she heard an irish accent talking to her, she finally could open her eyes she saw Fiona laying dead next to her, she looked at saw Kerrianne.

Kerrianne and Happy helped her up but she could barely walk, she could barely keep her eyes open. Happy poured her a glass of water and handed it to her with some pain meds he found in her bathroom, "Thank you."

Chibs pulled up to his house, he got off his bike he walked to the door, he opened and pulled out his gun to see Fiona on the ground with a bullet in her head, he walked into the kitchen and saw Monica, he walked to her, "Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yea," Chibs new better then to take her word after something like this happens but he didn't want to argue, Chibs grabbed Fiona's keys from her pocket,

"Hap, will you pull her car into the garage and close the door?" he asked,

"Yea," Happy took the keys, and did what Chibs told him.

After Chibs got rid of Fiona he came home to Monica sleeping, he crawled in bed behind her, he kissed her should and fell asleep behind her.

Happy pulled into Kerrianne's, he walked up the stairs and knocked on her, she opened it and gave him a look, "Come in." she said, he did, they talked, "what happened between you and the whore?"

"She got pregnant then got a fucking abortion, I should have none, I already went and talked to mom and she was excited but mad at me for leaving you, then I had to tell mom what the bitch did."

"Oh, Hap. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I brought it upon myself." And with that they rekindled their feelings and it was like nothing ever happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. So the next three chapters will be different each chapter will be based around the 3 couples mentioned in my story, starting with Chibs and Monica and Ending with Kerrianne and Happy. They will all be based at the same time period, the after math of Fiona's visit. Enjoy!**

Monica laid in bed her head hurt like hell and her body was covered in bruises and hurt just as bad. She heard the door open and the sound of her husbands boots on the hard wood floor. Then saw him appear in the doorway, she smiled, "Hey babe," Monica said,

"Hi love, how are ya feeling?" Chibs asked, walking to the bed, he sat on the edge,

"Okay, Tara came by, said everything looked fine as she saw, stitched me up, said if the pain doesn't go away in a week then I need to go to the ER, said I need to take it easy, but-"

"No buts, your staying here, I need ya, well and alive,"

"Okay, I will after tomorrow," Chibs opened his mouth to protest Monica put a hand on his face lovingly, "here me out," he nodded, "there's some deliveries coming in tomorrow and all my workers there young and hip, and do their job well but their all dumbasses and I don't trust them, plus were over booked I need to be their to play refery, but kin of mine can sign for the packages because they are obiously going to get the salon if I pass. I wouldn't leave it to some broad in her 20's that would be a disgrace to Ruth's memory." Chibs nodded,

"What about Kerrianne or Breanna?"

"They both work." Chibs couldn't believe what he was going to say but when it came to his old lady's health he'd do anything.

"What about me?" Monica laughed a bit, then she saw the look on Chibs face,

"You're serious?"

"Yea"

"You want to deal with bitchy women all day?"

"I married ya didn't I?" Monica laughed,

"Yea, you did," she smiled and kissed her husband, "sure your up for it, I don't want to make you do something you don't want too."

"I offered, Monica I'd do anything for ya." she blushed slightly, that man still had the same affect on her, "did you eat?"

"No, didn't really have much of an appitite." Chibs nodded and stood up, "plus I need to lose some weight, my jeans are getting tight," Chibs laughed,

"I don't know what world ya live in but in my world your perfect," she smiled, Chibs walked to the kitchen and made two sandwiches he wasn't much of a cook but Monica wasn't picky, he sat them on the table and walked to his bedroom he walked in and saw Monica pretending to read, "come eat,"

"I told you I wasn't hungry." Chibs walked to Monica and picked her up, then walked to the kitchen with her over her shoulder, then sat her in a chair, she laughed, "thanks," they started eating and Chibs noticed she was really quite, after they ate he did the dishes.

Monica watched Chibs do the dishes when he asked her, "What's the matter?" he asked,

"I," she opened her month to talk but started crying, Chibs shut off the water and dried his hands,

"Love, ya can tell me,"

"I'm sorry, its just Kerrianne killed the woman who gave birth to her today for me with no hesatation, and if she hadn't I wouldn't be here. I didn't think she cared about me on that level, I thought I was just to her a woman that married her dad, but she did that and it changed everything," Monica said,

"Monica, she cares about ya, she loves ya, don't think otherwise. Fiona was bad for Kerrianne she toyed with her feelings and got in her brain and confused her, it was for the best what happened." Chibs said reasurring her,

"Thank you, I really needed that." He kissed her, then they took a shower together and after two rounds of shower sex they retired to their bed were they were automatically relaxed in eachother's warm embraces.

The next morning Chanel sent Chibs off with a list of the times certain deliveries came in and how he should handle when two people have the same appointment times and what to do with walk ins, "Babe one more thing," Monica said after explaining everything to him,

"Yeah?" Chibs asked, she handed him a key,

"The first drawer in the file cabinet there's a box of checks I need you to bring them to me, and print me off the girls paycheck stub, the username is ShearEnvyCC and the password is Charming98. The rest is on the paper how to get to where you print it out. I need to figure out their hours and write their checks."

"I guess I can do that but, ya know, I'm gonna need something in return."

"Well, when you get home you just might be surprised," Chibs kissed his old lady adn folded the paper and put it in his pocket,

"I gotta go talk to Clay first, I love ya."

"I love you too, thanks again." Chibs kissed her then rode to T-M, he got off and looked for Clay he found him in the office drinking some coffee with Gemma,

"Clay." Chibs said,

"Hey brother, watcha need?" Clay asked,

"There's a shampoo crisits at the salon and Monica needs to take it easy for a while and she needs me to do some things, do you need me today?"

"No worries brother, go, we got it here,"

"What's wrong with Monica?" Gemma asked, worried,

"Fiona gave her a visit,"

"Oh no, did Fiona?"

"Yea, but we won't have to worry about her anymore, its very hot where she is." Clay laughed,

"Where she belongs." Clay finished,

"I'll check on her later," Gemma said,

"She'd like that." Chibs said, "I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm dreading spending my day with a bunch of woman," Clay laughed, Chibs rode to the salon and parked in front, he walked to the door and unlocked it, he walked in moved the open sign from closed to open turned on the lights plugged the main things in, got out a new appointment sheet, he went to the office, he unlocked it and used the key to unlocked the drawer he got a box of checks before following Monica's specific intrustions and printed off the 5 workers check stubs, after he got that done, he logged out of the computer and went and put the stuff in his saddle bag before going back in and waited for the workers and they all arrived on time and kept asking why Chibs was there. "Well, Monica was injured and needed stitches on her heard and she needs to take it easy so the stitches don't come out and cause more problems,"

"Why'd she send ya, we can take care of the shop." A bitch named Lou said,

"Because there are some deliveries and your over booked I can take care of that while ya guys focus on your job which is doing hair and nails,"

"Fine." Lou scoffed, "but ya don't know anything about woman."

"I wouldn't be so sure, I grew up in a house of woman and then married a woman with a daughter and never had anymore kids, plus I have another daughter, I know enough about woman to take care of this place for one day."

"How's Bre doing?" One of the more tolerable workers name Alana asked,

"Good,"

"What about her boys?" Chibs reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture, its Breanna and Juices family picture, he showed them,

"Woah, who is that hot guy in their?" Lou asked,

"Her boyfriend Juice,"

"Mmm mmm, names weird but I can get use to it, no man what's a chick with kids that aren't his."

"First the brown one is his,"

"Wow, she had that and slept around,"

"Bitch, she was raped, second Juice claims both of them, third Juice isn't interested in bitches who think their God's gift to men and lastly how would ya know what a man wants, ya've been single for what 5 years now."

"Bastard, he would leave in a second because I'm a woman and Breanna is an undervolped teen with strechmarks,"

"I dare ya to make a move, Breanna will beat the shit out of ya."

"I find that hard to believe,"

"Take it this way, she's more of a woman then ya will ever be, now lets have a good day ladies." They all smiled and was glad someone finally put Lou in her place, the blonde bimbo was nothing compared to Breanna.

The day was rough, Chibs has to break up fights and load a lot of products into the storage room and organize it, he was never so glad to see the day end. He went home sore to his old lady, she laughed slightly when she saw how tense he was, "Not as easy as you thought?" she asked,

"Absoutley not, I thought it would be a piece of cake, I'm just glad to be home with my half way sane old lady, not menopausley woman with self confidence issues or young egotistic bitches, or Lou, damn that woman makes me want to go postal threatening to take Juice from Breanna, Breanna would chew her up and spit her out, no problem." Chibs said,

"What happened there?" Chib paraphased what happened, "wow, Juice would never leave Breanna for whatever reason, what they have is true love. If Juice wanted to leave Charming and the Sons one day Breanna would go, she'd want her boys to be with their dad. I'd do the same with you."

"Yea, she would, but that's never going to happen, much to Juices dismay he's stuck with me, one day the little shit will be my son in law."

"Yea, but what a great one he'll be."

"Your right, if I wanted my daughter to be with anyone and knew she'd be protected it would be good ole Juicey Boy." Monica smiled and kissed her husband, "I love ya, Monica."

"I love you too Chibs." And with that they went to their normal night retuine, dinner, shower, bed, maybe a little sex inbetween. It was a simple life but they loved it more than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. This is Juice and Breanna in the aftermath of Fiona's visit. I apologize for the end, I'm not a very sexual person and didn't no how to explain what I was trying to explain. **

Breanna genitally put Levi down in his crib, and walked out after turning out the lights, she walked to the living room, and Juice walked to her, and pulled her into his arms, she instantly fell into his embrace, "I'm sorry for what I did the other day, I was selfish and a coward," Juice said, Breanna nodded,

"Juice we need to talk." She said, she grabbed his hand and lead him to he couch, he sat and dreaded what he was about to say, "why did you try to kill yourself?" he didn't answer, "Juice please tell me."

"I can't." He said,

"Please," she said, looking at him with those big green eyes that were welling up with tears, "I have this irrational voice in the back of my head saying that me, Levi and Noah are the reason you wanted to die, that you don't want to be a dad or with me and you were to afraid to say anything so you tried to kill yourself, and I no its probably not true but I won't know until you tell me the true." He tried to comfort her as she started crying but she shook her head.

"You know that isn't true."

"I should but I won't until you tell me the truth."

"I love you and the boys, when I was in prison you three were the only things I could think about, I counted down the day until I would get out and have you guys in my arms."

"If you feel that way then why won't you tell me, I won't judge you or tell anybody else, please."

"The feds have been pushing me."

"I know you told me,"

"But they have something on me,"

"What?"

"My dad is black." Breanna looked at him,

"That's all, your not a cyboard or have a sketchy past?" Juice cocked his head to the side, "its not that bad,"

"Yea, the club has rules, what if they kick me out or worse? The club is all I have." He said,

"You have me and the boys."

"But you grew up here and I wouldn't want to take you away."

"Juice I love you more than anything and I grew up without my biological father and I always wondered what he was like, what he looked like, was I like him? Even though there was pictures and my mom told me about him it wasn't like having him there and I had Chibs but there was always that part of me that wanted him there. I don't want my boys to have to grow up like that," she paused, "even if the club kicked you out and we had to leave Charming, I would go with you, because I love you and the boys love you,"

"I would feel guilty I took you away,"

"My mom could come visit,"

"Your dad wouldn't want me around."

"So, he could get over himself." Juice smiled and whipped his eyes, he stood up and pulled Breanna up from her spot on the couch and pulled her into his arms,

"I love you," he said, "thank you so much."

"I love you too." she pulled away and took his face into her hands and gave him a peck on the lips, "

That night Juice was almost at ease for once, his old lady was safe in his arms and no one could take her away.

Breanna woke up to screaming, she turned to wake up Juice and ask for his help but he wasn't there, she got up and pulled her hair into a messy bun, when she got to the hallway the screaming stopped and Juice walked out of Levi's room with both Levi and Noah on his hips. She smiled, she walked to Juice and put a hand on his chest and kissed him, "Thank you." she said, looking up at him, then to their boys in his arms,

"Their my kids, I need to start helping out more." He said, that was music to her ears. They went to the kitchen and Juice put the boys in their highchair, he fed the boys while Breanna made them breakfast, after the boys ate, they put them in the living room with some toys, they watched them from the open dinning room as the ate.

After she was doing the dishes and Juice came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, "I have to get to T-M," Juice said, "I love you,"

"I love you too." Breanna said, Juice kissed his boys heads before leaving.

After Breanna did the dishes she put on her scrubs and got the boys ready, she drove them to the new babysitter, she then went to the dentist office, to inflict pain on people of all ages.

At lunch Breanna called to check on the boys and she sat in the small breakroom not messing with her food to much when she got a call from Lou, a bitch that works for her mom. "Hey." Breanna said, awkwardly,

"Hey, Breanna, how are you?" Lou asked,

"Good, you?"

"Fine, I just haven't seen you in forever, so I thought maybe we could have dinner?"

"Um, sure, you can come over tonight for dinner, but my boyfriend and twins will be there."

"I don't mind. I'll be over at 7."

"Okay, I won't be home til about 7:15, but my boyfriend will be."

"Okay, if you could just give me your address," Breanna did, "thank you see you tonight."

Breanna was really annoyed, she couldn't stand her, but she didn't want to be mean. After beating herself up for inviting the bitch over, she got back to work dreading tonight.

Juice rode home, lately the Sons haven't had many problems, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He pulled into his drive way and got into his car which he never uses and drove to the babysitters, he got Levi and Noah who were sleeping.

Once he arrived home their was a black headed woman sitting on his porch steps, "Uhm, who are you?" he asked,

"I'm Lou, baby, who are you?"she asked,

"Juice. Why are you here?" he asked, stepping around her and unlocked the door,

"I work for Monica, Breanna invited me to dinner."

"Well come in." he said annoyed, he put Levi and Noah in their nursery,

"I feel bad for them they look like their mother."

"Well their mother is beautiful,"

"Yea, maybe," Juice walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, "she cheated on you that's why the pail one doesn't look like you."

"She was raped, you bitch."

"Why do you want some 15 year old with two kids-"

"My kids."

"When you can have a woman like me." She cornered him against the back of the couch when the door opened.

Breanna stood outside the front door listening to Lou try and suduce her boyfriend, she was really annoyed after she had enough, she opened the door, she saw Lou rubbing against Juice and Juice trying to push her away. She lost it, she walked to Lou and grabbed the back of her head, she ran her into the wall and when she bounced back Breanna punched her in her eye and saw it slightly swell up, after a few more punched, Breanna pushed her to the door and kicked her, causing her to trip and fall down the front porch stairs, she closed the door and looked at Juice and like a magnet they were in each others embrace, making out, its been a while since they've had sex.

In moments shoes were kicked off, Juice's cut was on the floor and soon their clothes followed, and Juice bent her over the back of the couch and did her from behind. The past two weeks of cold shoulders and barely touching each other and all the sexual frustration between the two was now making itself known.

They both climaxed at the same time and came together, after Juice rode it out, he pulled out and Breanna stood up and turned around, she looked at him and they kissed a really sweet kiss. He put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her legs and arms around him, he walked to the bedroom, still kissing Breanna, he walked in and used his foot to kick the door shut, he laid Breanna on the bed and they had sex. Much different from the sex they just had, they made love, full of lust and true love.

After Breanna laid in Juice's arms, "I don't care what anyone says, both Levi and Noah are my sons," Juice said,

"I know," Breanna said back,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Breanna kissed his cheek, and Juice knew he was where he wanted to be. He wanted to have this with her incase something went wrong tomorrow.


End file.
